Spring Break
by parkersharthook
Summary: The core four visits Shawn's cabin in upstate New York for their week long spring break. Just a little smutt/fluffy mix of establish Lucaya and Riarkle on their fun and heartbreaking(?) journey through Senior Spring break.


**This story also plays into the oneshot 'Middle of a thunderstorm' which is a chapter in my large continuous oneshot story. You do not need to read that one to understand this and you don't need to read this to understand the oneshot. But, you might want to read that story... so enjoy!**

* * *

Maya gripped her arm rests to the point her knuckles were white, "Can't we just head home. Dying isn't worth visiting upstate."

Lucas chuckled, "Were not gonna die. It's a thunderstorm and some traffic, no big deal. We aren't even moving, I don't think anyone is going fast enough to actually crash."

"Look. It's gonna take forever to get up there and it might be raining up there too. I don't want to spend half of my spring break in the car. Let's just pull into one of these garages and catch the subway home."

"No way Maya. I worked hard to make Shawn's cabin look nice for us and I really want to go. It's not raining up there and the lake is beautiful. Look, we're moving now." The car inched forward slightly.

"Yeah, just like the Daytona 500." The sarcasm dripped from her voice. Lucas turned up the radio and soon found himself nodding along to the music. He began to sing in an off tune pitch causing Maya to laugh, relaxing slightly. "Nice voice."

"Think you could do better?" She could but not to this song. She plugged her phone into the aux and scrolled to one of her favorite songs. "What's this?"

"Thumbs. I know it verbatim." She readied herself, "Somewhere in the world they think they're working for themselves. They get up every day to go to work for someone else. And somebody works for them and so they think they got it made but they're all just working to get paid the very same." Her voice was like smooth caramel. It flowed perfectly and stunned Lucas.

"Wow." Lucas turned to her slightly, his mouth agape.

"And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum. They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum." Her voice didn't falter once, "And so they keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum. They gonna keep on twiddling them thumbs. Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum." She turned and saw Lucas's gaze. She shut her mouth and blushed heavily.

"You are amazing. I never knew you could sing like that." She shrugged, obviously embarrassed. "Don't just shrug, Maya. That was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it huckleberry." She laughed.

"Who sings that song?" Lucas asked, his eyes glued to the heavily traffic road.

"Oh no one that you would know." It's by Sabrina carpenter aka the person who plays Maya in gmw in case you didn't get that He peered out of the corner of her eye and swore he saw her blush even more. A barrage of honks snapped both of their attention back to the road and she was stressed all over again.

"Okay. I'm gonna get off this road and go another route." Lucas thought out loud as he pulled out of the traffic filled lane and turned onto another road. This one was way less crowded but added almost an entire hour to their trip, "Okay so we might be behind schedule by an hour but now this route won't cause you to break your fingers because of stress." Her smile was small but still present.

"Thanks." She squeaked out. Lucas removed one hand from the steering wheel and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Just as predicted the drive was an extra hour long but they still managed to get their before sunset. The dark clouds still covered the sun and thunder cracked through the sky. Once Maya shouldered her bag she quickly ran from cover, thunderstorms are not her thing. She made her way into the cabin as quickly as possible and turned on all the lights. Lucas was right behind her with his own stuff.

"A week by ourselves in your dad's secluded cabin. Yay." His voice was relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her head.

"Don't get too excited. Shawn is coming up tomorrow with Riley and Farkle and he put security cameras in here and the hallways. Maybe even the bedrooms." Lucas groaned and kissed her cheek before grabbing his bag and heading towards the bedrooms. "Which ones are we allowed to use?"

"Well, there are only two rooms so unless you want to sleep next to Farkle, I suggest we choose the same one." He looked over his shoulder at her, a sly smile present on his face.

"That's okay with me." He responded.

"Good." She pressed her lips to his lightly and continued into one of the rooms. "Guess this is ours." She dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. Lucas followed her lead and hovered above her showering kisses on her face. She laughed and lightly tried to push him off.

"Wanna go outside and feel the rain?" Lucas suggested, pulling her into a standing position and wrapping his strong arms around her.

"We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to feel the rain?" She was shocked to say the least and most definitely not going to be joining him on that adventure.

"It really isn't raining that hard and I am almost positive that the thunder has stopped." Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rang through the air, startling Maya as she huddled into his chest more. "Ok fine. We won't go outside." She yelped as his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his face.

"We can't do this either. Cameras." Lucas sighed dramatically and set her down. She gave him a forgiving smile and small pat on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. "We brought food for tonight's dinner right?" Lucas nodded, "What is it?"

"Um… I think it's sandwhiches." Maya groaned, "Farkle, Riley, and Shawn are bringing the real food tomorrow. By the way, how long is Shawn staying with us?"

"Relax. He's not even staying the night. He's driving up with the other two, dropping them off and then going back. He just wanted to check some things first." Maya smiled at him.

"Good. I checked the weather and it supposed to be clear for the rest of the week. So we can go in the lake."

"Good. Now about those sandwiches…"

"Don't worry I brought peanut butter."

"Yay." Maya and Lucas slowly settled into the cabin and ate their sandwiches. "They are all coming up at noon tomorrow and Shawn cannot catch us sleeping in the same bed." Lucas chuckled, "You're laughing now but if he does find us like that you'll end up in the lake while wearing your pajamas." Lucas's smile grew wider and his hearty laugh broke through the air. Maya couldn't contain herself, soon joining in with her own laughter. "But seriously."

"Seriously. I will set an alarm for ten am tomorrow and get up without waking you."

"Thanks. I'll take care of the dishes." The sentence was so unlike Maya that it shocked Lucas, at first.

"Maya, we used paper plates."

"Too late. I'm cleaning up tonight which means you get another night." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and he quickly ran to her, his arms finding their way around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. She laughed throughout the whole ordeal. When he finally set her down she squirmed in his arms but he didn't let her go until he placed an obnoxious kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, okay. You win. I'm calling it, mercy." Maya held up her arms in defeat, causing Lucas to finally let her go. Her hands darted for his stomach as she quickly poked him over and over again.

"Hey! You surrendered." Lucas said trying to swat her hands away.

"Maya never surrenders." Lucas laughed at her before finally grabbing her wrists and kissing her.

"Lucas never loses." He countered with a smile.

"I don't know what Lucas you're talking about because the Lucas _I_ know _always_ loses, especially to me."

"I don't know Maya. I'm gonna say I won when I got you to go out with me." Lucas moved closer to her, setting her wrists free. His hands landed on her hips and hers went around his neck.

"That was way too cheesy." She kissed him, "and very sweet. Thank you." She rolled onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his again. "I'm gonna stop this because if I don't then I'm going to get carried away very soon."

"What's wrong with getting carried away?" Maya eyed him and he let go of her waist, "Yeah yeah I know. I'm gonna take a shower." Maya nodded and stepped away from him, letting him move down the hallway to the bathroom. She settled on the couch, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She saw the missed call from her dad and redialed his number.

"Hey. What's up" _I was just wondering if you made it up there yet._ "Oh yeah, we made it. Everything is working. Water, electricity. We're good." _Okay. Do you know how to turn the security cameras on?_ "Wait. They aren't already on?" _No. They have to be turned on inside, they usually just scare away wondering travelers. It doesn't matter, don't worry about it tonight. They never come near the cabin if there is a car there and it's not camping season. I'll turn them on when I get up there tomorrow._ "Okay Shawn. I'll see tomorrow around noon." _Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you._ "I love you too." Maya ended the call and threw her phone onto the couch. She kicked off her shoes and ran to the bathroom. She quickly opened the door and discarded her clothing.

"Maya?" Lucas called from behind the curtain.

"Hi there huckleberry. Give me one more minute." Lucas thought she was just getting something from the bathroom and leaving but was surprised to see her small hand open the curtain. He watched her bare leg step into the shower and her body that followed it. Her nude body always took his breath away and he soon found a certain part of him standing tall. Maya welcomed the warm water and stepped close to Lucas.

"Happy to see me?" She whispered.

"Very." He stooped down to her level and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms, her legs going around his waist. His hands gripped her butt causing her to moan into his mouth. He pressed her against the cold tile wall, her back arching at the feeling of it. He lowered her body slightly so he was lined up with her entrance, never once breaking their passionate kiss. He slowly pushed into her. She tore her mouth away from his and laid her head on his shoulder. She breathed heavily, moaning periodically. Lucas sped up, gripping her ass harder to gain more traction. He pounded into her, satisfying her breathy wants of him to go faster and harder. Maya clenched his member and her body stiffened. Her back arched toward him and her head fell back. She moaned loudly and fell limp against him. Lucas slowed but he didn't stop.

"Lucas." Maya moaned, still hazed from her orgasm. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." He said against her skin as he kissed her neck. He felt his release building up. He went faster and harder than before causing Maya to cry out in unbelievable amounts of pleasure. Her body stiffened once more, clenching his member hard causing him to bury himself in her once more, bursting his load. Maya bit his shoulder as he emptied himself inside of her. "God Maya." He breathed. Lucas slowly removed Maya off of his member and lowered her to her feet. Maya's mouth suddenly fell open at the sudden emptiness she felt. Her knees felt weak as she leaned heavily on Lucas for support.

"You're amazing." She whispered. Lucas smiled and stepped back under the water. He ran his fingers through his short hair. Maya laid her hands on his chest and slowly switched their positions. Maya was now being bombarded with water, her golden tresses falling from her shoulders and sticking to the curves of her body. The loose ends tickled her skin. Lucas ran his hands lightly through her scalp and rested them at the base of her head. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"You're beautiful." Lucas said, his lips hovering above hers.

"You tell me that everyday Lucas." Maya said with a small chuckle, following with a quick peck.

"Because it's true. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Well, second most." Maya drew back slowly, eyeing him.

"Second most?" Maya pulled her arms away from Lucas but gripped her wrists and brought her hands to his mouth. He pressed her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Mamma's boy, remember?" Lucas said with a smile and Maya's lips slowly formed a smile.

"I remember. I'll happily take second place." She lowered her head and whispered, "Mamma's boy."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's fine when I say it but…" She looked up with large, pleading eyes, "But when you say it, it sounds even better." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You know. I actually have to shower at some point."

"Yeah well so do I." Maya grabbed a small travel sized bottle of shampoo and poured it onto her palm. She rubbed the shampoo through her long hair, sticking her tongue out at Lucas periodically.

"Can I have some of that?" Lucas said. Maya pretended to contemplate before passing him the small bottle. He squeezed it hard but found that nothing came out, "I think you used it all."

"Just add some water and you'll be fine. I have long hair, I deserve the shampoo." Lucas smiled.

"Yes you do." Maya rinsed out her hair and let Lucas take his place under the head. As Maya used the conditioner, Lucas watered down the shampoo. Maya massaged her scalped and combed her hair with her fingers, all while rubbing conditioner into her hair. Lucas did the best he could with what we was given and washed his hair quickly. Both Maya and Lucas reached for the bar soap but Maya grabbed it first.

"Haha. Loser." She playfully taunted. Lucas tried to grab the soap from her hands and quickly engulfed her in a hug. Her chest pressed against his and his member slowly stood erect once again. Maya glanced down and the looked into his eyes with a smile, "Again? Already?" He just shrugged and pressed a short peck to her lips.

"What can I say? He likes you a lot." Maya dropped her head onto his chest and laughed.

"I would hope so." Maya rubbed the soap on her hands and then rubbed his shoulders, spreading the soap and bubbles. She lightly rubbed into his muscles, massaging them. He picked up the soap bar and joined her hands on his chest, covering hers and moving them around until he placed them so they cupped his neck. "I love you Lucas Friar."

"I love you too Maya Hart." He pressed their lips together passionately and moved his hands to his hair.

"Lucas, we can't stay in here forever and waste our barely hot water." He hummed in agreement and they switched positions so Maya could rinse her hair. She ran her hands through her scalp again, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. They both washed their body quickly before turning off the shower and stepping out. Lucas wrapped a towel around his waist before engulfing Maya in a hug and a towel. She took the ends of the towel and wrapped it around her torso before wrapping another one around her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror, poking at her cheek and grimacing at her minor blemishes. "Ugh. I look like a potato."

"Yeah, maybe a hot potato." Lucas said with a grin that was so damn affectionate that she couldn't help but laugh. He opened the door and the steam flooded out into the hallway. Lucas ran his hands through his hair and flipped it to the side before walking into their room. He dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on his boxers and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Maya walked in a minute later, her hair now in a messy bun but the towel was still around her body. She also dropped the towel and pulled on a loose long sleeve shirt and a pair of booty shorts, opting out of wearing underwear. Lucas bent down and picked up both of their towels, taking them to the bathroom and hanging them up. Maya sat on the old bed, scrolling through her phone. Lucas came back in a moment later and laid down with his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his still wet hair. She brushed the loose pieces to one side and then the other, just messing with it as he closed in eyes in content. Maya paused briefly to click something on her phone and he groaned.

"Mayaaa…" He whined, "It felt really good, don't stop."

"Well, I was gonna keep going but now you're whining so…" He opened his eyes and tilted his head so he was looking at her. He pouted slightly but she just grabbed his cheeks between her forefinger and thumb and squeezed lightly making his lips pout out more. Maya mocked his pout causing him to stick his tongue out at her. "Alright Huckleberry, I'm tired. It's time for bed." He rolled off of her and onto the other side of the bed. She plugged in her phone and rolled over so she was facing Lucas and he was facing her. Lucas casually laid his arm over her arm and stroked her lower back.

"We should savor these next few hours while we are still alone."

"If you're just trying to get into my pants, it ain't gonna work country boy." She scooted closer, "In case you already forgot, we already did it today."

He chuckled, "No, I didn't forget but I honestly think you might've forgotten when we did it earlier, like before the cabin."

"I didn't forget, it was good." She stroked her arm, " _You_ were good."

"Thank you babe but I could easily argue that you were better." Maya kissed his nose and then his lips before turning her back to him. She hid her smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He buried his face in her hair and lightly kissed her ear. "Goodnight shortstack."

She smiled, "Goodnight huckleberry." Maya closed her eyes and pressed herself deeper into his body, enjoying his warmth and the safety of his arms.

* * *

 **This chapter was really short but the next ones will hopefully be longer. I think that each chapter will be a day so expect 7-8 chapters. If you have any ideas about where you want this story to go, give me some ideas because right now it's still pretty open ended. Thanks!**


End file.
